In the past, a dispenser or an automatic analyzing apparatus employs a system that transports a plurality of racks by using a rack tray that can arrange and hold the plurality of racks supporting a plurality of a specimen containers when supplying or collecting a specimen (for example, see Patent Reference 1).    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-123146